Celine
Celine is an Old One, a pure-blooded vampire. She made a brief appearance in The Salvation: Unseen. History Early Life TBA The Salvation Series Celine was an Old One, one of the Original vampires, an ancient, vicious monster who’d stalked the night of every continent for countless centuries. Celine was the last of the three Old Ones they’d been able to find traces of, the last they’d needed to kill to make this part of the world safe. At first, Elena had tracked her with Stefan and Meredith. Personality, Physical Traits and Description Celine has a sinister, cold, and very dangerous personality. She has thick dark hair hanging heavy and long around her shoulders. Her aura swirled around her, tracing gold and rust red across her features, as though she were dripping with blood. She looked young, her face smooth and serene. Her eyes are dark, empty—and old, very old. Celine’s delicate eyebrows arched, expectant and amused. Powers and Abilities *'Compulsion': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control': The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing': The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality': The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses': The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting': The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed': The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength': The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion': It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy': The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity': The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood, and the Principal Guardian's blood can kill an Old One. *'Resurrection': The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to resurrect an Old One, they need the blood of the descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the essence of the Old One occupies one of his/her descendant's body. Weaknesses *'Uninvited:' A vampire cannot enter a home inside which they have not been invited. *'Running water:' A vampire can not cross running water but can tunnel beneath it. *'Veil Matter(Ghost): '''A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where they can not do more damage. *'White Oak Tree: It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one. It's presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt or kill an old one. *'''Principal Guardian's Blood: The pureblood vampires can only be completely destroyed if they ingest the blood of a Principal Guardian or its descendant. Name Celine is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "heaven". TV Series Celine doesn't appear in TV Series, however, her counterpart could be Rebekah Mikaelson. However, Celine could be based off a prototype character, Adrienne. Trivia *Celine is the only female pureblood vampire confirmed so far. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:The Old Ones Category:Vampires Category:Deceased